Pokemon Trainer Adventure (Johto Version)
by ImaEthan
Summary: Ini Menceritakan Tentang Petualangan Gold Untuk Menjadi Trainer Terkuat Di Johto Dan Kanto, Dan Diakhir Cerita Dia Akan Melawan Trainer Terkuat Yang Bernama RED
1. Chapter 1 : Mengambil Starter

Halo Semuanya, Saya Adalah Newbie Disini Jadi Maklum Kalo Ada Banyak Kesalahan Kosakata (Jelek Dalam Pelajaran ).

New Bark Town..

Gold : Huaaaaaaam, Sudah Jam Berapa Ya? "Gold Bangun Dengan Mata Sayunya, Lalu Gold Melihat Jam Yang Ada Didinding Kamarnya" Oh, Jam 10 Pagi...Hah Jam 10 Pagi!

"Goldpun Lari Pergi Meninggalkan Kamarnya Lalu Menuju Kamar Mandi" Setelah Dia Mandi Selama 3 Menit+ Diapun Keluar Dengan Segarnya

Gold : Ahhhh! Segarnya "Diapun Menuju Kamarnya. Lalu Menuju Dapur."

Gold : Ibu, Ibu Kenapa Tidak Membangunkan Aku!

Ibu G : Ibu Sudah Berusaha Membangunkanmu, Sampai-Sampai Ibu Menyiram Kamu Dengan Air Panas Kau Masih Tidur! "Goldpun Sweet Drop" Oh Iya Tadi Ada ! Eh, Maksud Ibu, Dia Ingin Menemui Kamu Dilaboratoriumnya.

Gold : Untuk Apa?

Ibu G : Entahlah Coba Kamu Kesana Saja Dulu.

Gold : Baiklah Aku Akan Menemui ! "Dengan Secepat Kilat Gold Menghabiskan Sarapannya"

Dilab ...

Gold : Halo Profesor.

: Oh, Hai Tolong Kemari Sebentar, Ada Yang Ingin Aku Bicarakan! Begini Gold, Dia Memiliki Penemuan Tentang Pokemon.

Gold : Jadi Apa Yang Harus Aku Lakukan!

: Aku Ingin Mengambil (Meminjam) Penemuan , Tapi Aku Sedang Sibuk, Jadi Apa Kau Ingin Membantuku Untuk Mengambilnya Untukku?

Gold : Baiklah!

: Oke! Sekarang Kamu Harus Memilih 3 Dari Starter Pokemon Ini

Gold : Baiklah! (Lumayan Pokemon Gratis) ="Isi Hati Gold" Aku Akan Mengambil Cyndaquil "Uma Ribet Amat Namanya -_-"

: Baiklah, Kalo Itu Yang Kamu Pilih!

Gold : Oh, Iya Dimana Aku Harus Mengambil Barangnya.

: Um, Dimana Ya " Masih Berpikir, Tiba2 Komputernya Berbunyi Ting,Tong,Ting,Tong!" Oh, Mengirim Emailnya (Aku Berada Dirumah Milik Temanku Di Route 30) = (Email Milik )

Gold : Baiklah! Aku Akan Pergi!

: Hati2, Dirumput Banyak Pokemon Liar,

Gold : Baiklah!

"Petualangan Gold DiMulai"

Maklum Masih Awal Cerita Jadi Memang Pendek. Saya Yakin Nanti Chapter Berikutnya Akan Lebih Panjang


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertarungan Pertama Gold

Halo Semua, Maaf Di Fic Yang Kemaren Banyak Kesalahan. Jadi Saya Akan Melanjutkan Fic Yang Kemaren

Selamat Membaca:)

Perjalanan Menuju Cherrygrove City...

Gold : Wah Ada Pokemon Liar !

Cyndaquil : Cyn...Cyn...

Pidgey : Pid Pid Pid!

Gold : Wah! Dia Menyerang. Cyndaquil `Tackle`

Cyndaquil : Cyn...Cyn!

Pidgey : Pi...Pid!

Gold : Wah! Dia Lari, Kita Harus Lebih Berhati2

Cherrygrove City...

Gold : Ah..Akhirnya Kita Tiba Disebuah Kota Juga "Lalu Goldpun Berjalan Mendekati Kakek Yang Ada Diujung Jalan" Halo Kakek.

Kakek : Ada Apa Nak?

Gold : Disini Ada Tempat Untuk Peristirahatan Tidak?

Kakek : Hotel Maksudnya? Disini Tidak Ada Hotel

Gold : Bukan! Maksudnya Tempat Menyembuhkan Pokemon!

Kakek : Oh. Bilang Dong Ikuti Aku! Disini Adalah ~Pokecenter~ Tempat Peristirahatan Dan Untuk Menyembuhkan Pokemon. Lalu Disini Adalah ~Pokemart~ Kalo Kamu Ingin Membeli Obat Seperti Potion Beli Saja Disini Disetiap Kota Pasti Memilikinya. Lalu Disini Adalah Route Selanjutnya. Lalu Ini Adalah Lautan Terdapat Banyak Pokemon

Gold : Aku Juga Tau -_-

Kakek : Lalu Ini Adalah Rumahku, Hanya Itu Yang Dapat Aku Beritahu, Ini Ada Hadiah Untukmu

Gold : Wow Hadiah = "Pikiran Gold"

Kakek : Ini Adalah Sebuah Peta Kamu Akan Sangat Membutuhkan Ini Jika Kamu Tersesat.

Gold : Terima Kasih Kakek (Lumayan Peta Gratis) ="Pikiran Gold Lagi"

"Goldpun Menuju Pokemart Untuk Membeli Makannya, Makanan Cyndaquil Dan Beberapa Obat. Lalu Dia Pergi KePokecenter Setelah Cyndaquil Selesai Disembuhkan Mereka Berduapun Makan"

Gold : Ah...Kenyang. Yosh Sekarang Ayo Kita Pergi, Oh Iya Terima Kasih Joy

Joy : Iya

"Setelah Mereka Sampai Di Rumah ( )"

Gold : Ini Rumahnya Ya

Bri (Nama Ngasal -_-) : Oh Kamu Gold Ya

Gold : Iya Darimana Paman Tau Namaku

Bri : Iya Dong Aku Taunya Dari , Tadi Dia Menelponku Kalau Kau Akan Menemuiku, Pasti Kamu Ingin Mengambil Barang Milik kan?

Gold : Kok Tausih, Emang Apasih Penemuannya?

Bri : Penemuannya Adalah Ini!

Gold : Wah Telur Ayam, Apa Akan Mengorengnya

Bri : Bukan!

Gold : Jadi Direbus?

Bri : Bukan! Ini Bukan Untuk Dimakan, Ini Adalah Telur Pokemon

Gold : Jadi Pokemon Bertelur Ya?

Bri : Kami Tidak Tahu Pasti Apakah Semua Pokemon Di Didunia Bertelur Atau Sebagian Saja!

Gold : Jadi Paman Menyuruh Untuk Menelitinya?

Bri : Iya, Ini Jadi Ambillah. Berikan Salamku Pada . Oh Hai Sapalah Dulu Gold Sebelum Dia Kembali

: Oh Hai. Jadi Kamu Memiliki Pokemon

Gold : Iya, Memberikannya!

: Oh, Ini Ternyata Pokemon Langka, Ini Aku Berikan Pokedex.

Gold : Apaini?

: Ini Adalah Sebuah Mesin Untuk Mengetahui Pokemon Apa Yang Kamu Temui

Gold : Oh, Terima Kasih , Aku Pergi Dulu!

"Goldpun Keluar Dengan Wajah Senang. Gold Menuju New Bark Town"

'Bruak'

Gold : Hai, Siapa Kamu!

? : Kamu Tidak Perlu Tahu Namaku

Gold : Hei Kamu Menantangku Ya?

? : Hah! Baiklah Akan Aku Tunjukan Pokemon Baruku! Keluarlah ~Totodile~

Gold : Perasaan Aku Pernah Lihat Pokemon Ini, Yosh Keluarlah ~Cyndaquil~

? : Totodile Attack Water Gun

Gold : Menghindar Cyndaquil! "Cyndaquilpun Berhasil Menghindarnya" (Sial Type Api Akan Kesulitan Apabila Melawan Type Air) = "Pikiran Gold" Cyndaquil Balas Dengan ~Smokescreen~

? : Sial, Hebat Juga Dia Totodile Serang Dengan ~Scratch~ Hei Hei! Bukan Serang Kesitu

Gold : Haha Efek Smokescreen, Serang ~Ember~ "It's Not Very Effective" Haha Walaupun Tidak Effective Tapi Totodile Terkena Efek Samping Dari Ember (Burn)

? : Sial! Totodile Serang Dengan ~Rage~...Akhrinya Kena Juga

Gold : Cyndaquil Balas Dengan ~Tackle~

? : Bodoh, Kamu Hanya Akan Membuatnya Marah, Totodile Serang Lagi Dengan ~Rage~

Gold : Astaga Attacknya Semakin Kuat, Cyndaquil Akhiri Dengan ~Quick Attack~

Totodile : To...to...to

? : Totodile!...Humph, Kali Ini Kamu Hanya Beruntung!

Gold : Bagus Cyndaquil!

Cyndaquil : Cyn Cyn

? : Baiklah Karena Aku Kalah Aku Akan Memberitahu Namaku. Namaku Adalah Silver, Dan Kau?

Gold : Aku Gold Salam Kenal

Silver : Humph, Suatu Hari Aku Akan Mengalahkanmu!

"Silverpun Pergi Meninggalkan Gold"

Gold : Saat Memberikan Ini Pada

New Bark Town...

Gold : Halo (Hah Ada Apa Ini)

: Hai Gold, Tolong Kemari Sebentar, Apa Kamu Bertemu Dengan Anak Muda, Tinggi, Dan Rambut Agak Merah

Gold : Iya, Tadi Aku Bertarung Dengannya! Memang Kenapa?

: Dia Itu MALING!

Gold : HAAAAH?

: Dia Telah Mencuri Pokemon Starter Yang Bernama Totodile! Jadi Aku Menyuruh Polisi Untuk Mencarinya. Jadi Namanya Siapa?

Gold : Silver!

"Lalu Mulai Berbincang Dengan Polisi Disaping Gold. Lalu Polisi Itu Pergi Meninggalkan Laboratorium"

Gold : Ini Yang Anda Carikan?

: Ini...Ini...Ini...Ini! Penemuan Besar, Apakah Ayam Bertelur Sebesar Ini

Gold : Bukan! Ini Telur Pokemon.

: Apakah Semua Pokemon Bertelur.

Gold : Tidak Tahu. "Tiba2 Pokedex Milik Gold Jatuh"

: Dari Siapa Kamu Mendapatkan Pokedex Itu?

Gold :

: Haaaah! Ini...Ini...Ini Mustahil! Kamu Bisa Mengikuti Liga Di Indigo Plateau!

Gold : Apa Itu

: Indigo Plateau Adalah Sebuah Liga Yang Menentukan Siapa Akan Menjadi Trainer Terkuat Di-Johto Dan Kanto, Tapi Kamu Harus Bisa Mengalahkan ~Elite Four Dan Lance~ Tapi Kamu Harus Mengupulkan 8 Badge Untuk Pergi Kesana! Di Violet City Ada Sebuah GYM Kalahkan GYM LEADER Falkner Nanti Kamu Akan Diberikan Badge

Gold : Baiklah Aku Sudah Mengerti, Aku Pergi Dulu

"Goldpun Berjalan Meninggalkan Lab"

Scientist (Alias Assisten ) : Hei Gold Kemari Sebentar

Gold : Ada Apa Paman?

Scientist : Ini Aku Ada Beberapa Pokeball Dan Potion

Gold : Terima Kasih Paman

Scientist : Lebih Baik Kamu Pamit Dahulu Dengan Ibumu Agar Dia Tidak Khawatir

Gold : Oke

Rumah Gold...

Gold : Ibu!

Ibu G : Hai Gold Ada Apa Anakku?

Gold : Ibu Aku Akan Berpetualang Diseluruh Johto Apakan Aku Boleh Bu

Ibu G : Emang Untuk Apa

Gold : Aku Akan Mengalahkan Elite Four Dan Lance!

Ibu G : Baiklah Ibu Akan Mendoakan Semoga Kamu Berhasil!

Gold : Terima Kasih IBU!

"Goldpun Memeluk Ibunya"

Ibu G : Ibu Punya Hadiah Untukmu

Gold : Apa Ya?

Ibu G : Ini Ibu Berikan Kamu Pokegear, Pokegear Adalah Sebuat Tas Atau Tempat Untuk Kamu Menaruh Peta, HP DLL. Oh, Iya Kamukan Belum Punya HP Jadi Aku Akan Memberikan Kamu HP

Gold : Wah Smartphone

Ibu G : Ini Bukan Smartphone, Tapi Telepon Pintar

Gold : (Apa Bedanya -_-) Baiklah Aku Pergi

Ibu G : DiHPmu Sudah Ada No HP Ibu

Gold : Oke

"Goldpun Meninggalkan rumahnya"

Gold : (Apa Lebih Baik Aku Meminta No Hp Ya? Minta Aja Ah!)

DiLab

: Oh, Hai Gold, Ada Apa?

Gold : Tidak, Aku Hanya Ingin Meminta No Hp Saja Kok

: Oh, Jadi Kamu Sudah Ada Hp Ya?

Gold : Iya Dong "Setelah Gold Dan Berbincang-Bincang Akhirnya" Baiklah Aku Pergi Dulu!

: Semoga Kamu Berhasil!

Gold : Baiklah Violet City Aku Datang!

Bersambung

Maaf Ceritanya Kalo Kurang Memuaskan, Saya ImaEthan Mohon Pamit :D


End file.
